Touch screens are recently developing electronic input device, and are widely applied to electronic equipment such as smart phones, tablet computers or the like. The frame of a display screen (phone screen) of electronic equipment is increasingly narrow, and when a user holds the equipment, a finger easily touches the edge area of the display screen to mistakenly touch a program which should not be touched, so as to cause misoperation.